This & That
by Starykid
Summary: Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more. Hope u like it. Thanx.
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

What happens when Eric is injured after being bitten by a shark? How will the others cope if he doesn't make it? And who is the mysterious girl who shows up out of nowhere with a lot of medical supplies?


	2. That Day

**That Day:**

**Around Camp:**

Eric & Taylor were being there lazy selves. While everyone else was working, they were just lounging around. Daley was getting fed up with them doing nothing. Nathan was getting fed up with Eric always complaining about stupid stuff. Melissa, Jackson & Lex were getting fed up with Taylor's whining. Everyone was getting fed up with being on the island. But they didn't have a choice. The raft had failed & nobody was looking for them, at least as far as they knew. Daley was so irritated by the time she came back from her fifth tour to the water hole. She walked over to Eric & Taylor, standing over them, blocking at the sun. From them she got a loud "HEY!"

"**You two need to step it up & do some work around here. We're all doing work so you two can help. Go collect seaweed if that's what you want to do. At least it'll be doing something. Taylor you can collect oysters, your new special food. Just do SOMETHING!"**

"**Okay, okay, okay were going. Jeez. I'll get oysters & Eric can get the seaweed. I really don't want to touch that stuff. It's all slimy & stuff."**

"**Fine at least you two will be doing something."**

Taylor grabbed a bag to carry the oysters in and went to the tide pools. Eric grabbed the fishing net & went down to the beach, wading into the water up to his waist. He should've known something would be lurking in the water just in front of him. Something bad always happened while he was around. I mean take the oysters for one time. He was allergic to them & he didn't even know it. He waded farther into the ocean, looking for seaweed he could collect.

**The Attack:**

Lex had just come out of the forest with a load of firewood when he saw Eric go under the water. He ran down the beach to the shoreline, Jackson, Melissa, Taylor, Nathan & Daley right behind him. Eric was nowhere to be seen. Then all of a sudden, he burst from the water, screaming in pain. Nobody knew what to do, let alone what had happened.

The fin of a shark could be seen circling back again for another bite. Lex yelled to Eric to swim, but he knew Eric was in too much pain & shock to do anything. Jackson made a move to go into the water when a shot rang through the air. All six kids stood in shock as a young woman came running out of the forest, a lion, two tigers, a bear & a pack of wolves right behind her. She was carrying a gun, which she disposed of on the shore. She took a long knife out of her waist band and ran into the water.

The shark seemed dazed as yet another prey coming towards him. Then he saw the knife and tried to swim away with the prey it already had. He never made it. Two feet away, the girl plunged deep into the water, stabbing at the shark. The shark let the boy go & tried to swim away, but only got a knife to the head. She pulled the knife out and plunged it back into his head while Eric floated to the bottom of the ocean. The shark gave one last shudder of fight then rolled on its back and floated up. It was dead. The girl pulled the shark out of the water, and then went back in, diving to the bottom to get the boy.

**Eric:**

Eric lay at the bottom of the ocean, floating lifelessly, barely moving, and the hole in his side, gaping open, spilling blood everywhere. She pulled him to the surface & swam towards the shore. Once at the shore, she picked him up in her arms, carried him to the fire, whistled to the animals, which in turn brought her a large bag, and lay the boy on the small palisade looking bench. She ripped his shirt off, and then moved to look at the wound better.

The other kids stood around, looking at what was going on. The girl took her coat off & put it under Eric's head, exposing all the scars on her body, including that of two sharks. The kids gasped. She paid no attention to them. She grabbed the bag, opened it and took out an IV. She inserted the needle into the boy's arm & hung the IV on the nearest pole. Then she took some gauze out & put it over the wound. That's about the time she turned to the kids.

"**Who are you?"** Lex asked.

"**My name is Vallon Smith. I shipwrecked here over ten years ago. Right now that's not what's important. Right now I need you to go into the forest & bring back as much moss as you can find. And if it's at all possible, bring back some leeches as well. They can help with the blood loss."**

"**What's the moss for?"** Nathan asked.

"**And here I thought you were the boy scout of the group. At least that's what you used to say. The moss will stop the bleeding. We have a long night ahead of us. I'm going to need to have hot, clean water at all times. Nobody's sleeping tonight."  
"Have you been spying on us?"** Taylor asked.

"**Yes & no. Yes just to keep you out of trouble & help you when you really needed it. Hence the notes left around the camp for the lot of you. You know **_**from a friend**_**. Those notes. Besides you're the one that is so lazy. I mean my animals do more work then you do in a week."  
"So let's get back to Eric & those scars you have. You've been attacked by a shark before, haven't you?"** Daley asked.

"**Yes and more then once. The two you see now, on my chest, I was in a surf contest when I was younger when they decided to have lunch. Not all ocean creatures are mean. Not all sharks eat people. Some like to play with you. Now this shark, he's been following me for six years. Don't ask, I'll explain later. I need moss & water now. GO!"**

They went off to do their duties I had assigned to the small group. I stayed next to Eric, trying to stop the bleeding. If the bleeding didn't stop within a couple minutes, he'd bleed to death for sure.


End file.
